No Chance
by LeRandomFangirl
Summary: It is in Maysilee Donner's POV. It takes place during the 2nd Quarter Quell. It is her last few days in her alliance with Haymitch before they end it. The ending is kind of sad. But oh well. Rated T just to be safe.


**Here is a one shot I wrote that involves Haymith and Maysilee during the 50th Hunger Games or the 2nd Quarter Quell. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Or PM me. I really don't care. **

I follow him up the side of the mountain. We have been heading this way for about two days. I have only had probably 10 hours of sleep in total. And Haymitch does not seem too keen to stop.

"Why?" I ask for probably the fiftieth time. And as usual, he ignores me. What's the point of an alliance if you don't communicate? So, I stop walking. I just cross my arms and stand still. I don't even say anything. I just wait for him to notice my absence. It takes about three seconds.

"What are you doing?" he asks. "Come on. We have to keep moving."

I just purse my lips and stay where I am. "I'm not gonna move until you tell me why we keep going this way."

Haymitch sighs. "Because it hasty end somewhere, right?" he says. "The arena can't go one forever."

"What do you expect to find?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I don't know. But maybe there's something we an use," he says.

Another day of walking passes. We have seen no other tributes. Or heard any cannons. Something will happen soon. Very soon. Up ahead I can see something very tall and very green. Like a wall or something.

"What do you think it is?" Haymitch asks.

"No idea," I answer. "Wanna find out?"

I already know he is going to say yes. So I'm not surprised when he smiles and runs straight toward it. I follow just as quickly. Now that we are closer, we can tell it is basically a giant bush. Probably twenty feet tall. I cannot tell how thick it is though. But it's thick enough that I cannot see through it. That's for sure.

Haymitch examines it closely. But he does not touch. I don't blame him. In this arena, you cannot be too cautious when it comes to touching plants. After about ten minutes of looking at it Haymitch finally says something.

"Do you still have that blowtorch from the career kid?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say. "But why do you need a blowtorch?"

"To get through the hedge, of course," he says as if stating the obvious. "Give it here."

I roll my eyes as I hand him the weapon. He takes and immediately begins to burn away the leaves and branches. The hedge must be really thick. It takes a good two hours to get through about half. And I'm not even if it is half. But I still cannot see through to the other side yet. We are pretty much standing in a dark, green tunnel.

Haymitch hands me the blowtorch. I look at him like he's crazy. I don't want this thing.

"Hold onto this for the night," he says. "We should get some sleep."

For once, I am happy with his suggestion. We both agree to sleep in the tunnel type thing we made. It will give us protection from any possible rain and hide us from the rest of the tributes. There are seven left I believe.

While Haymitch sets up a small camp, I look out at the sky to see of there were any deaths. As I had guessed, there were none. Which isn't good. The Capitol is probably getting bored. Which means the gamemakers will probably send something out tonight. Hopefully Haymitch and I are safe.

We both have a small dinner consisting of two strips of dried beef, a cracker, and some water. Oh and for dessert we each get half of a stale cookie. I've had better dinners, but I have definitely had worse. With our stomachs somewhat full, we both drift away.

Tonight I don't dream. This makes me happy. Usually I dream of home or certain death. Neither of which helps me in the games. Home is painful to think about and death is just too frightening.

Haymitch and I both wake to the sound of a cannon firing. Someone has just died. I cannot help but wonder who and how they died. By the hand of another tribute or perhaps a mutt sent by the gamemakers. Neither of which sounds too promising. I just hope they are not close to us. Another cannon. I am even more worried. But I push my worry away for the sake of winning these games.

Since we are both wide awake, Haymitch decides to carry on with trying to get through the hedge. I give him the blowtorch back. After about an hour and a half, I can see light through the other side. Another fifteen or twenty minutes and we are through. There is about ten feet of land before the ground drops away into a vast abyss. Far below, I can see sharp, jagged rocks. I stay away from the ledge. Haymitch on the other hand seems very interested in it.

"That's all there is, Haymitch," I say. "Let's go back."

He just shakes his head. "No, I'm staying here," he says stubbornly.

I sigh again. "All right. There's only five of us left. May as well say good-bye now anyway," I say calmly. "I don't want it to come down to you and me."

"Okay," he says simply.

I wait for him to say something else. A goodbye or something. A handshake maybe. But no. He just sits at the ledge. He doesn't even look at me. I just push the annoyance out of my mind. It's better this way. We don't want to have to kill each other.

I walk back through the green tunnel we made. I collect my stuff. I take half of the food. I leave the blowtorch and a few weapons I don't know how to use for Haymitch. But I take two knives and my dart gun.

I make it down a quarter of the mountain when a huge flock of candy-pink birds appear. They are each probably seven feet all and all have a three foot beak. Their bright red eyes glint evilly in the sunlight. They are mutts no doubt. They are here to kill me. I take a few steps backwards. I trip over a rock. That's when they attack.

I scream and shoot at them with my dart gun. I take downs five or six but there is still a half dozen more. They peck at me with their long beaks. I scream even more.

I see Haymitch above me, up the mountain. I am about to cry out for him when something goes straight through my throat, cutting off all of my sound. The pain is so intense it is almost unbearable. Haymitch runs to me. The rest of the birds fly off. Leaving me alone with Haymitch.

He sits down next to me and holds my hand. We both know I am going to die. That much is clear. I don't speak but Haymitch does. He says that everything will be better now. I won't have to live in a world of death and sadness anymore. I'll go to a much better place. I have to believe him. What else can I believe. That I'll somehow survive this? There is no chance. I know I am going to die. In a matter of minutes. I just wish I could say goodbye to my family and friends. Especially my sister Margalo. I miss her so much. I know she misses me too. The look on her face when my name was chosen assures me of that. At least my parents will still have Her once I die. And she'll have our friends. And that Undersee boy she loves.

"Try to win," I manage to choke out to Haymitch. "For me. And District 12. Please."

Haymitch nods and squeezes my hand. "I will," he says.

I close my eyes. I go to place Haymitch told me of. A place without death or sadness. A place where the Hunger Games don't exist. A place of hope and prosperity. And here, I will stay.

**Yup. That was my story. What did you think? Tell me in the reviews! Thanks and TTFN!**


End file.
